Girl Meets World One-Shots
by UrFriendTheNinja
Summary: Series of one-shots about the lives of your favorite John Quincy Adams Middle School students. More characters than listed. First story, R&R
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Lucaya, Joshaya, possible Rucas.

Summary: Maya gets sick and Lucas is there to help.

 **Please excuse any grammer, spelling, and/or punctuation errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or the movie Field of Dreams.** (Great movie though, have you seen it?)

"Helping Hand"

7:00 a.m.

Riley's P.O.V.

7:42 a.m. and Maya was not here. I was becoming a bit concerned because the only time Maya was ever absent from school was when Auggie was born, and I was with her.

"Mom! Is Maya here yet?" I yelled from her room.

"No, honey I think you should just go without her, you're already late." I walked in to the kitchen to see her making Auggie his lunch, consisting of a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich and a bag of pretzels. His favorite.

"Fine. But if she walks in as soon as I leave it's your fault," I warned as I walked out the front door of their apartment, earning a small chuckle from my mother.

It felt incredibly awkward riding the subway without my other half, as my Uncle Josh had called us. It was almost as if I wasn't fully there, Maya was a part of me that was necessary for my comfort, and perhaps even my survival.

Uncomfortable with the lurking silence, I turned to a few individuals on the bus with me and gave them each a small smile. One young woman smiled back, which certainly increased my optimism, but the rest just turned away. Realizing that no one wanted to share a conversation, I stood in silence, occasionally leaving Maya another text, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. It was always worth a try though, right?

Lucas' P.O.V.

I sat down in my desk just before the bell rang, confused as to why Riley and Maya were nowhere in sight.

"Alright class," Mr. Matthews started. "In Belgium 1831-" Suddenly Riley burst through the door, panting.

"I'm here I'm here I'm here!" She screamed, not wanting to be counted late. Mr. Matthews checked his watch. "8:31, you're late Riley." (A.N I'm guessing with the times for all of this, not sure what time their school starts, so I'm going off of mine.)

"NOOOOO!" She sobbed. After bawling on the floor and demanding a recount, Riley took her seat. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Any clue where Maya is?"

"No, I thought she would be with you," I responded, suddenly concerned for my absent friend.

Riley continued. "Not a single text, call, voicemail, anything!" I felt bad for Riley. She and Maya did literally everything together, and even though this was just one school day, this obviously worried her. And although I don't like to admit it, I was worried too. Maya and I have been friends for a while, and we've grown close, so if something happened to her, I don't know what I would do.

"I'm sure she's fine Riley, she probably just slept in or something," I guessed, even though I knew that almost certainly wasn't the case. Riley seemed to believe that, so I tuned back in to Mr. Matthews' lesson. Though I just couldn't concentrate on anything but Maya. I was going to see what was up with her, now I just needed a plan.

*After School*

(Still) Lucas' P.O.V.

I went straight to Maya's house from my last class, not even stopping to chat. Now she lived in a neighborhood that wasn't exactly "safe" So I took the subway to as close to her apartment as possible, and (fearfully) ran the rest of the way, knowing it by heart.

When I got there, instead of going through the main entrance, I went up the fire escape, and found her window cracked open. At first I heard silence. Then I heard it. The helpless sound of retching not too far away.

Following the noise, I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom. Without thinking, I ran in to hold Maya's hair back and rub her back in small, soothing circles. She didn't seem surprised that I showed up.

After a few painfully long minutes, Maya let out a shaky sigh and slid to the floor. I ran to the small kitchen and filled a plastic cup with water and brought it to her.

Gasping and mumbling a small "thank you" she accepted the water and drank. After she finished, I spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Ranger Rick, I'm perfectly fine. Puking up your lungs is a normal thing and should be done on a daily basis," she retorted.

"I mean- are you- what- how did you get so sick?" I stuttered out.

"I might have caught it last night," she whispered.

"What happened last night?"

"I kinda locked myself out and Riley wasn't home so I stayed in Central Park till my mom got home from work at… midnight, I think. And I also have a high fever," she said in a small, strangled voice, knowing I would be upset.

"MAYA! It's the middle of the winter!" I exclaimed. I softened my voice when I saw her cower and cover her ears. "Sorry," I said. This was all very new to me. Never in my life have I seen Maya Penelope Hart so innocent and helpless. It was weird, but I didn't mind.

"So… where's your mother now?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"At work," she responded, as if it was normal for a girl's mother to be at work eighteen hours a day. (A.N. How long does Katy work? I just made that up. I should stop interrupting, back to the story.)

"Then I guess I'll have to take care of you myself."

"No, you don't have to," she said quickly.

"But I want to," I offered. "Don't take it a weird way, just think of me as a helping hand."

*Thirty minutes later*

After the scene in the bathroom, I had taken Maya to the couch where we were currently waiting for the pizza I had ordered and watching _ **Field of Dreams.**_ The pizza guy came in just as Shoeless Joe Jackson showed up in Ray's field. I lifted Maya's head off of my shoulder, grabbed my wallet off the table, and jogged to the door. I handed the man (no older than nineteen I would guess) the money and he quickly glanced in the room.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked.

"What? No! We're just friends" I said, surprised at his question, trying to keep the volume down, since Maya was not too far away.

"Sure…" he said.

"GET OUT!"

Hoping Maya hadn't heard any of that, I walked back to the couch and set the pizza and the change on the coffee table, next to the TV remote.

"I'll pay you back," Maya offered.

"Nope. My treat. All included in the job of being your helping hand." I said.

"Stop that," she whined.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Being all nice," she said.

"Sorry Clutterbucket, no can do," I said. She laughed in response, a weak laugh, but more than I would have expected considering she was violently sick not too long ago (and possibly still is).

About twenty minutes before the movie ended, I leaned over to whisper something in Maya's ear, only to find her sound asleep, softly snoring. Having seen the movie only a million times, I didn't wait for it to end. I scooped Maya up in my arms with ease and carried her to her bedroom. Being the clean freak I am, I made sure to clean up our mess from the pizza and her mess in the bathroom.

Just before I left, I planted a soft kiss on Maya's sleeping forehead, and I swear I saw her smile. I smiled back, and with that, I was gone.

 **Don't you just love nosy pizza delivery guys? ;)**

 **Oh my gosh, my first fanfic, I'm so excited! Can you tell? Am I coming off too strong? Never mind, don't answer that. Anyway, since I'm new here, I would absolutely LOVE some feedback. Did you love it? Hate it? Like the plot but think I'm a terrible writer? Is anyone even reading this? God I have so many questions! Whatever, it's like 12:30 a.m. here so I'm gonna go to bed after I put this up, or maybe I'll do it in the morning, you'll never know… Kay I'm weird. Give me feedback, and stay tuned for the next one-shot. Love ya,**

 **\- Meg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Texting**

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update, I was working on my story for Lab Rats (hey, if you like that show, go check it out!) and time just got away from me. Also this chapter is super short, sorry 'bout that, but if all goes as planned, I will be uploading another chapter either today or tomorrow. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed on my first chapter.**

 ** _Kelsey (Guest): Thanks so much! This one is mainly everyone, but has a bit of Lucaya in it. But I promise the next chapter will be full of Maya romance!_**

 ** _PrincessSparkleKitty: LOL. Thank you so much;) No, I don't watch Teen Titans, but since your review I've been looking into it._**

 ** _kayla-m-r: Thanks so much, that means a lot to me! Here's your update!_**

 ** _Lucaya4eva: Aw, thanks! I love your stories too. Hope you enjoy!_**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World or anything else you recognize. Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, and/or punctuation errors.**

 **FYI Be warned, there is language in this chapter, not too much, but a little.**

Lucas

 **Maya**

Farkle

 _Riley_

 **Hey Hopalong what's the answer to number seven?**

 _Maya no, that's cheating!_

 **What's your point? And anyway, I'm terrible at math, it's not like I would know the answer.**

Maya are you even paying attention?

 **Yeah…**

No you're not. We're in Science.

 **Oh.**

You guys wanna come over today?

 _Yeah, I'm free._

Farkle will be there.

 **I'll come, only because I have nothing better to do.**

Is that the only reason?

 **Yes, what other motive could I possibly have to want to be at your house?**

Because you enjoy my company.

 **Uh, yeah right.**

Yeah, right.

 **Don't twist my words.**

You love it, admit it.

 **Shut up.**

 _Maya! Watch your language!_

 **I've said worse.**

Yeah, she has.

 _~~~~~~~Next period (History)~~~~~~~~_

 **How come nobody told me we had a test today?**

 **Guys?**

 **A little help here! I didn't study at all!**

 **Traitors.**

"Maya, no phones."

 **Shit.**

 _~~~~~~~Next Period (English)~~~~~~~~_

 **Why do we have to read this? Sense and Sensibility? I'm only on page two and I can't take much more of this sappy romance.**

 _Page two Maya?_

 **Yeah…**

We've been reading for half an hour, Pancake.

 **I'm a slow reader, don't judge.**

Well you better pick up the pace, our essays are due tomorrow.

 **ESSAY? SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT AN ESSAY!**

Just kidding.

 **I hate you.**

No you don't.

 _~~~~~~~Next Period (Study Hall)~~~~~~~~_

Maya, don't you have homework? You're in almost all of my classes and I have tons!

 **Yeah, see the thing is, I don't do my homework.**

Come on Maya I'll help you.

 **Aww, Lucas The Good coming to the rescue huh?**

Well if you don't want my help…

 **No! I mean fine you can help me and whatever**

Okay, what do you have to do?

 **Math, History, and French.**

Okay, I can help you with Math and History, but it's your own fault for taking French.

 **Thank you.**

Did Maya Penelope Hart just thank me?

 **No. Damn it why can't I unsend a text?**

Lol, let's just start with math. You're trying to find "y" so subtract "x" and add "m" and then add and subtract them to the other side. Then combine terms and divide and you have your answer.

 **Why are there letters in math?**

Focus Maya, it's not that hard.

 **To you. This is all a blur to me, now I kinda wish a payed attention, but come on, not even Farkle can pay attention to Mr. Milberg, with that huge mole on one of his chins, it's almost as distracting as his shiny head!**

 **Ha! I got you in trouble!**

Oh come on, so I laughed out loud. All I got was a glare from a few teachers.

 **And everyone else in the room. You're face is as red as a tomato! XD**

Whatever lets get down to business.

 **Okay…**

 _~~~~~~~Next Period (Chemistry)~~~~~~~~_

 **Farkle how much of this reddish stuff do we mix in?**

It's called iodine solution, and three milliliters. You and Riley are supposed to be doing this on your own though, it's called partner work.

 **Come on, when it comes to chemistry, Riley's almost as clueless as I am.**

 _Hey!_

 _Actually she's right_

 **See?**

If you wanted to work with Farkle you should have picked him as your partner

 **I don't want him as my partner, Ranger Rick. I just want his answers.**

That's not how it works, Clutterbucket.

 **It's been working that way all my life Bucky McBoingBoing.**

 _Maya if my phone goes off one more time we're all gonna get in trouble._

 **Fine. We'll settle this later, Friar.**

 **Anyone catch my Mulan reference in there?**

 **Haha, do you ever have one of those moments when you're taking a hard test and you just start laughing because you know you're screwed? I was totally relating to Maya in History there. Anyway, again, super sorry this is soooooo short, but I'm working on the next one right now, writing them at the same time and so far I promise it's better. Keep reading and reviewing, love you all, thanks!**

 **~Meg❥**


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl Meets Lies**

 **Hey guys, I'm back! I know I said this in my last chapter but I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I just got super busy with school and other things that time just got away from me. And look, another broken promise, last chapter I said I would be posting this within 24 hours, which also did not happen. S'all good though, I don't know if many people read the last chapter (let's have a moment of self-pity. Jk, no hard feelings!).**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World or anything else you recognize. Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, and/or punctuation errors.**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM GIRL MEETS NEW YEAR. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT OR HAVE BEEN EMOTIONALLY WOUNDED BY IT AND WISH TO HAVE NO FURTHER PAIN DO NOT READ. ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, IT GETS KIND OF ANGSTY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **No One's P.o.V.**

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

As soon as the clock struck midnight, Riley darted up out of her seat, attempting to leave before Farkle stopped her in her tracks.

"Riley still loves Lucas!" He shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and watch the scene in front of them.

Riley took a few steps toward the door and turned to face her classmates. "Happy New Year," Riley said nervously, blowing her party horn.**

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke. "Thank you for a wonderful evening!" Yogi shouted, and with that everyone but Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle left.

"I'm sorry guys," Farkle said to Maya and Lucas. Then he turned to a shocked Riley. "I did the right thing. I hope you can forgive me. Happy New Year." And with that, he and Smackle left.

Maya slowly sat down on the bench, Riley and Lucas doing the same. "It's midnight," she said.

Riley sighed. "Here we are."

The two girls avoided any eye contact, while Lucas looked at the two.

The trio sat in silence for a very long time.

"Well, it's getting late, I think I'll hit the hay. Anyone care to join me?" Maya suggested, getting tired of the awkwardness filling the air. Without another word, the three headed down to the Matthew's apartment, awaiting what would become of the new year.

 **Maya's P.o.V.**

It's 3:00am, Lucas had left about two hours ago, and Riley fell asleep as soon as he left. I, on the other hand, can't sleep. I couldn't help but feel like this was all my fault. If I never developed feelings for Lucas, then he and Riley could live happily ever after together with nothing in there way. I was so selfish.

Then I started feeling sorry for myself.

 _No wonder my father left, everyone is better off without me. I ruin everything. I just want everyone to ignore me and get on with there perfect lives. I don't belong here._

"I need a plan," I said to myself. "I just need to take myself out of the picture so Riley and Lucas can be together. If I try, I can get them all to believe that I don't like Lucas anymore, it was just a phase."

I fell asleep thinking about my plan, tears in my eyes.

 **~~The Next Morning~~**

 **(Still) Maya's P.o.V.**

After Riley and I had breakfast, we decided to meet Lucas, Farkle, and Isadora at Topanga's like old times, before romance made everything so complicated. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and it seemed like a good time to start. I let the lies flow out of my mouth before I could change my mind.

"Lucas, I don't like you."

 _A lie._

I received confused looked from my four friends.

"Maya…"

"Maya, what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"No, I'm serious. Maybe I though I liked you before, but it was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing." Then I turned to Riley, "He's all yours, Peaches, you two are great together."

 _More lies._

"Maya you're just saying that you know it's not true," Riley told me.

"Nope, I'm serious, cowboy. I really don't like you."

 _Another lie._

Lucas approached me. "Maya, you don't mean this," he said, growing concerned. "Can we just talk this over?"

Facing Lucas was the hardest part. I had to use all my strength to fight back tears.

Then I started shouting, confusing my misery with anger. "Why are you so hung up on this? I don't like you, and that's not going to change!"

 _Another lie._

He looked taken back by my tone. I had hurt him. I wasn't sure where the anger had come from, but it sure was convincing.

I backed away from them, heading towards the door because I knew I couldn't last much longer.

"I don't want to be the cause of you're unhappiness. It's all so simple. I don't like Lucas, and Riley does. Crazy how life works out like that!"

"Maya, where is this coming from? You can't just step back again!" Riley exclaimed.

 _Don't step back._

Those three words pounded in my head, louder than my own voice. But I wanted Riley to be happy.

With every word, my voice and strength faded a bit. "I don't see why you're all so upset about this, everyone is happy this way! Riley, I know how much you really love Lucas, and Lucas, how could you not love Riley? I'm happy too." My voice cracked. "I'm happy… I don't like you." I had my back turned to the door, facing my friends, as I stumbled backwards out of the doorway.

 _Don't step back._

"I don't like you," I repeated to myself, trying to make it sound true.

Lying has become all too easy for me, another thing I'm not proud of.

They tried to come near me, saying comforting this I wasn't really paying attention to.

"Really, guys, I'm okay!" A lie I tell much too often.

"It's okay guys, I'm happier this way. I'm just going to give you guys space, don't want to invade on your couple time…" I mumbled, not really hearing what I was saying. "I…I hope you guys are happy together." I took that as my queue to leave.

Letting the tears fall freely, I left the bakery, I left my friends, I left my love.

I ran.

 **Riley's P.o.V.**

It's been almost a hour since Maya ran off and we've barely spoken since. I wish I could go comfort Maya and talk to her but Lucas told me to give her some space.

"I don't know what's up with her, obviously she doesn't mean that," Lucas said to no one in particular.

"Maybe she did," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Lucas, think about it. I know that before she said she was stepping out of the way even though she liked you, but with what she just told us, maybe she really didn't like you, she just thought she did, with everything going on in Texas."

"Riley, I don't think that's it," Lucas said, obviously not following me.

"Okay, fine. Maybe that's not it, or maybe it is. Either way, she wants us to think that she doesn't have feelings for you. Why don't we just take the opportunity and finally be together?" It seemed like a perfectly good idea to me, but this seemed to upset him.

"Riley, this is exactly what happened last time! She's just trying to be a good friend and let you be happy.

"That's what friends do for each other!" I paused, sighing. "Lucas, I'm tired of waiting to be with you. I always thought you felt the same."

"I did feel the same. But when it gets to the point where I come before Maya, your lifelong best friend, then maybe not." He wanted to keep things short, so he could find Maya and not be with me. In any other circumstances I would be the one running to save Maya, but for some reason, it didn't feel right this time.

Then he did something that no one has ever done to me before, he left.

 **Lucas' P.o.V.**

As soon as I left Riley, I began searching for Maya. Though it didn't take long, I knew exactly where she would be. As I suspected, she was in the Art Museum. I looked through almost every exhibit until I found her alone, surrounded by a few abstract paintings. She was sitting with her back against a wall, head resting on her knees. Without a word, I sat down next to her, mimicking her position. She must have known it was me. Without lifting her head to look at me, she mumbled, "Go away."

"You can't make me leave," I challenged, with playfulness in my voice. I didn't really have a strategy at the moment, but getting her in a better mood seemed like the best way to start.

"Don't try me, Huckleberry, I don't even want you here," Maya said, slumping back into her sorrow.

"Stop lying," I said. "I know you well enough to know that that was a complete lie. You need someone to comfort you. You don't tell people, but you want help."

"No, I can handle this on my own. There's nothing you can do but complicate things."

I could tell she didn't like this serious talk, so I tried to get the conversation going a bit more casual. I waited a moment to change the subject. "How are you?"

"What?" she asked, as if she wasn't sure that she had heard me correctly.

"No matter what you say, I'm not leaving, I came here to talk to you. Clearly you don't want to talk about what just happened for some god-knows-what reason, so I'm making small talk. So I would like to know, how are you?"

"Oh, um.…I guess I'm okay."

Maya then began rambling on about a painting she had been working on. I was interested, but I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying. I was looking at her. How her eyes lit up whenever the conversation was about art. Memorizing the way her lips moved when she spoke. The way she scrunched her small nose when she thought something was funny. How she constantly changed her tone of voice, making anything she said interesting. I haven't known this girl for very long, but I wanted to learn everything about her.

I didn't realize my mind was wandering until I realized her face was getting red and her eyes were tearing up. I tried to fill myself in and piece together what she was talking about that made her so upset.

"I just wish I could disappear, then everyone else would be happy!" Maya exclaimed, leaning her head on my shoulder in defeat.

I paused for a moment. I knew I had to be very careful with what I said.

"Maya, listen to me," I said, turning to face her. I lifted her chin up. "If you were gone, things would only get worse, we all love you," I stuttered. "I, I love you."

"Liar," she muttered. She turned her head away, dramatically.

"I'm not lying, Maya, I'm serious." I forced her to look at me. "You were right, I love Riley," she tensed, "But not in that way. I will never feel about Riley the way I feel about you right now."

I could see a small smile forming on her face, though she tried to hide it.

"You're bluffing, I know it." She still wasn't convinced. I put my hands on her arms, facing her.

"Maya Penelope Hart, I love you."

She tried to shove my hands off, and I wasn't in the mood to have her mad at me.

"God, you're such a Huckleberry," she said as she playfully swatted my hands away, and I did the same. We continued in a very comfortable way, laughing and pretending to be hurt. It seemed as if she had forgotten everything that has happened that day.

All of the sudden, her sleeve slid up. She must not have noticed, which gave me a chance to focus on what I was seeing. There were red lines running up her arms, some darker than others. I slowly stopped what I was doing, and Maya quickly noticed why.

Nervously, she pulled her sleeves down over her hands, as if to deny what just happened.

"Maya," I breathed. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"What?" Maya asked, trying to ignore the obvious problem I was talking about.

"How long?" I asked, still trying to process the matter.

She took her time to answer, probably deciding whether she could open up to me or not.

"Not long," she mumbled, looking down, playing with her nails.

"Maya, why would you do this to yourself?" I asked, my voice shaking with concern. She didn't answer.

"Maya you can't avoid this. I'm not mad, I just want to know why. I want to know why so I can help you."

She sighed, then answered me as calmly as she could, pointing at her scars. "Well, this one is for hurting Riley, this one is for hurting you…"

"You never hurt me, Maya!" She ignored my comment and continued.

"This one is for not being good enough for my father, this one is for being a burden on my mother…"

"Maya, do you honestly believe that all that is true?"

"Look at this mess we're in!" Maya said, exasperated. "How can you honestly think that this isn't my fault?"

We received a few concerned glances from people passing our room, but none dared to interject.

I softened my voice, attempting to calm her. "Maya this isn't _all_ your fault, we're all to blame. Just stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop… my words were caught in my throat, "hurting yourself."

"I'm sorry Lucas," she said, using my real name, something I noticed she's been doing a lot lately. "I don't think I can."

"Yes you can," I said, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't walk away from me again. "I'll help you."

Before either of us could say or even think anything else, I leaned down, and kissed her.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**

 ****I had to look up what those things are called, if you saw the episode you know what I'm talking about. Also, if you know what those are called, let me know.**

 **Wow. Where did that come from?! I was a little unsure of where this was going but I really like how it turned out. Okay, so here's the thing. I really want to continue this, because I think there needs to be more to it, so I was thinking I would make this a separate story. I think it would be best that way, since I'd really like to keep this to just one shots. Leone know how you feel about that idea.**

 **Tell me what you think. Did you love it? Hate it? Want more? Please review, reviews mean the world to me, I'll see you in the next chapter, thanks!**

 **-Meg❥**


End file.
